


We'll be together again.

by callboxkat



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, I wanted to leave it open who the other character is, M/M, One Shot, past major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callboxkat/pseuds/callboxkat
Summary: The scientist heaved a heavy sigh of relief and leaned back, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. Finally, it was done. Finally, it was ready.





	We'll be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest story I’ve ever written. An image struck me the other day, and I knew I just had to write the scene for it.

The scientist heaved a heavy sigh of relief and leaned back, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. Finally, it was done. Finally, it was ready.

He had looked over the notes countless times. He had spent countless hours working in this lab, countless nights slaving over this most important of creations.

He turned up his face towards the foam tiled ceiling, towards the night sky beyond and towards a deity he no longer believed in. _Please let this work_, he silently begged. 

He reached forwards a shaking, gloved hand, and flicked the switch before him.

The machine quietly whirred to life. The carefully shaped metal warmed in the cool air of the dark laboratory, the formerly dark eyes of the automaton glowing a brilliant blue. They were nearly blinding in the darkness.

The scientist stared into those bright eyes, searching. Hardly daring to hope that he might find what he sought.

“Are you there?” he whispered.

The automaton did not react. The eyes glowed, the machinery hummed, but there was no soul to be found.

His heart sinking, the scientist lowered his head. He reached with one hand and placed it softly, almost tenderly, on the glass cover of the long, low container beside him. The silvery blue liquid swirling inside almost but didn’t quite obscure the distinctive form within.

“That’s okay,” the scientist whispered. “That’s okay. I’ll keep trying.” His eyes scanned over the documents on the lab table, over the careful, extensive notes they contained in a tight, neat handwriting. Handwriting that was not his. Notes that he could not understand nearly as well as their original author. Notes that his husband had left to him upon his death.

“Don’t worry, my love. We’ll be together again, Logan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos if you liked it, and a comment letting me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
